worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom Stations Specifications
Specifications as of 109PA Station Name - Freedom Station (Originally Canmexus) Population - 86,000+ humans (including psychics) and mutant animals (mostly dog variations) as of 109PA Original Nations - Canada, Mexico, United States of America Oribit - L-5 Lagrange Point MDC By Location Main Hull of Ring - 80 000 Main Hull of Cylinder - 85 000 Support Spars - 15 000 ea Per 100sq ft - 250 Main Attitude Thrusters - 400 ea Minor Thrusters - 150 ea Major Airlocks - 1 000 ea Minor Airlocks - 400 ea Main Docking Bay Doors - 5 000 ea Secondary Docking Bay Doors - 1 500 ea Sensor Vanes - 300 ea Viewports - 250 ea NOTE - some specific areas are also covered with chromium armour and as such take half damage from Lasers. Areas include weapon mounts, Main Operations center, Airlocks and Docking Bays. Statistics Length - Ring 300m, Cylinder 1 800m Width - Ring 1 800m, Cylinder 150-450m Height - Ring 1 800m, Cylinder 150-450m Mass - 40 000+ tons Cargo - 1 000s of tons Consumables - 1 year without replenishment of water. Power Systems - Solar Collection and Fusion Reactors Internal Gravity - Station Rotates to achieve 0.85 gravity of that of earth Weapons Weapon Type - Heavy Anti-Ship Particle Beam Cannons (12) Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 1 000km Damage - 2d6x100 Rate of Fire - 3 per melee Ammunition - unlimited Bonuses - +4 to strike ships Weapon Type - Particle Cannons (18) Purpose - Anti-fighter/robot/power armour Range - 8km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate of Fire - Equal to gunners attacks Ammunition - unlimited Bonuses - +4 to strike Notes - Same cannon that is used on the Mk IV Glitterboy Weapon Type - Boom Guns (18) Purpose - Anti-fighter/robot/power armour Range - 8km Damage - 3d6x10 Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammunition - 1000 rounds. Reload takes 2 melees. Bonuses - +4 to strike Notes - Same cannon that is used on teh Mk III Glitterboy Weapon Type - Pulse Lasers (24) Purpose - Anti-missile Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate of Fire - 6 per melee automated Ammunition - unlimited Bonuses - +3 to strike Weapon Type - Mini-Missile Launchers (24) Purpose - Anti-missile Range - 4km Damage - 1d6x10 Rate of Fire - volleys of 1-12, 4 times per melee automated Ammunition - 48 per launcher and can reload upto 3 times taking 3 melees to do so each time Bonuses - +3 to strike Weapon Type - Short Range Missile Launchers (18) Purpose - Anti-fighter/robot/power armour Range - 20km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate of Fire - volleys of 1-6 four times per melee Ammunition - 36 per launcher per launcher and can reload upto 3 times taking 3 melees to do so each time Bonuses - +4 to strike Weapon Type - Medium Range Missile Launchers (12) Purpose - Anti-fighter/robot/power armour Range - 100km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate of Fire - volleys of 1-6 four times per melee Ammunition - 24 per launcher per launcher and can reload upto 3 times taking 3 melees to do so each time Bonuses - +4 to strike Weapon Type - Long range Missile Launchers (8) Purpose - anti-ship Range - 2 000km Damage - 3d6x100 Rate of Fire - volleys of 1-4 3 times per melee Ammunition - 18 per launcher per launcher and can reload upto 3 times taking 4 melees to do so each time Bonuses - +6 to strike Other Defenses Freedom Station is perhaps the best defended station in orbit with it's defenses second only to the CAN Republic on the moon. While Laika Station may have a slightly larger/better fleet, Freedom's extensive use of power armour (included the Glitterboy) over fighters, makes their defenses much for adaptable and difficult to deal with. Ships - Shuttles 100 (all are armed), Transports 50 (all are armed), Capital Ships 12 (8 frigates, 3 carriers, 1 flagship) Fighters - 72 + 120 deployed with the fleet for 192 total Power Armour - 4000 (many are deployed with the fleet) Combat Robot Vehicles - 0 Troops - 10,000 (This is in total and includes all pilots, techs, and ships crews. Also a large number of civilians are former military personnel and as such can help defend the station from boarding actions etc) Sensors and Equipment of note Nuclear powered - Life of the power supply is 50 years per reactor. The station has 4. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects passenger module out from the station in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants perpendicular from where they are. Complete Environmental Life Support system - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 200 days if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 500 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation throughout as necessary - rotation monitoring, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators, etc Motion detector/Collision Warning Systems - Range 100 miles (160km) Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 1200 charges give a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat seeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Radar - Can identify and track upto 960 targets simultaneously to a range of 40 000 miles (64 000km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 3 000 miles (4 800km) Advanced Infra-Red and Thermal Imagers – infa-red and thermal imagers that detect and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 40 000 miles (64 000km). Can target up to 1800 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Advanced LIDAR/LADAR systems - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 000 miles (960 000km) that can be boosted if proper relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 15 000 miles (24 000km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 2 miles doing 3d6x100md to anything within the radius and 3d6x10 to anything 2 miles beyond that. Also a 75% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -5 to strike and a -35% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending. Automated Hull Breaching Mechanisms - This is a series of foams and/or sliding plates that will cover hole sin sensitive areas. Also Bulkhead doors are set to automatically close a section of a breach is detected. Typical accommodations for citizens/personnel - Single/Couple = one room with bed, desk and chairs, data terminal, auto-kitchen and enclosed refresher. Family (Small) = One common room with data terminal with a seating area, auto-kitchen, desk and chairs. 2-4 small rooms with a bed, desk and chair. Enclosed Refresher. Notes for use with my own "version" of the palladium system: Add: AR - 18 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 40mm rounds (5d4x10+10sd/5d4+1md)